Camping Trip
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][2of3] College life is so much fun, but not as much as a camping trip in the sticks.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Camping Trip Rating: R Category: Drama, Angst, and Violence Pairing: G/T/S and C/J Summary: College life is so much fun, but not as much as a camping trip in the sticks. Second Part: Camping Trip, First Part: College Break. Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Note: I enjoyed writing my other fic 'College Life' and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to write another story based at college, but this time different in many, hopefully funny ways. Enjoy.  
  
I'm thinking about writing something for the future, you know, after college. They all move away from each other and many years later they all end up coming together, somehow. Gotta work on that bit. Trust me, it'll be great  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
FRIDAY AFTERNOON  
  
Friday afternoon was hot and sunny. Nick, Greg and Jim were packing up Nick's truck while Albert, Brian and Grissom packed Sara's jeep. Catherine was talking to Conrad about something. The others couldn't hear, but he didn't look happy. Sara came out her house and chucked two bags into the back of her jeep and a few sleeping bags. Brian helped tie down the canopy while the others sat down on the grass to take a breather.  
  
Catherine sat down next to Jim and sighed. "Conrad's not coming and Warrick's gone to see his parent's."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Still plenty of people for a party." Nick said looking on the bright side. "Although." He grinned. "It's a shame I have to leave the itching powder behind."  
  
Greg grabbed the packet from Nick's hand and stuffed it into his pocket. "Let's get going guys. "It's about an hours drive to the lake, so lets get moving."  
  
Nick watched Sara climb into her jeep and buckle up. "Hey Grissom, why don't you go with Sara." He shrugged. "More room in the truck then and Sara won't be alone for the drive."  
  
Before he could agree, Nick and the others piled in and onto the truck. Grissom walked over to the jeep and climbed in. Sara waited for him to buckle up and then followed Nick's truck. Twenty minutes into the journey and still no conversation between the two people in the jeep. Sara could see Greg watching her from the back of the truck. Greg waved and she waved back.  
  
Sara flinched as the silence was broken and Grissom's voice seemed loud after the long quietness. "You, Greg and Nick seem very close."  
  
Sara glanced at him for a brief second. "We are." Grissom looked at her for a few minutes, then looked away when she glanced at him again. "We've known each other a long time." Grissom nodded. "Just younger brother relationship." She explained, although she wasn't sure why she was telling him.  
  
"It's nice to have friends like that." He said after a few minutes.  
  
"It is." Concentrating on the road, she noticed the uncomfortable silence settle. She leaned over and turned the radio on. "What kind of music do you like?" She asked flicking through the channels.  
  
"Anything. What music do you like?" He watched her turn the dial as she continued to drive.  
  
Sara shrugged. "Anything, but I like the blues at the moment. You know, the blues brothers?"  
  
Smiling at her he nodded. "Elwood and Jake Blues. Very funny film and great music."  
  
Sara grinned and found a station playing some blues brother tunes. "I've seen it so many times, it's sad."  
  
"Nope, I've seen it way over 20 times and that was before I bought the video." Grissom chuckled.  
  
Just as Sara was going to speak, her cell phone rang. She reached for it, but it had slipped under her seat. "Damn!" Grissom watched as she tried to bend and angle her arm at the same time as keeping the car straight.  
  
"I'll get it." Grissom offered. He leaned sideways and his hand grazed Sara's thigh as he gripped her seat. Sara looked down quickly as his hand touched her leg and quickly sucked in her breath. Leaning further as the cell slid further away. He pulled back and sighed. He took his seat belt off and moved to the edge of his seat. He looked at Sara and gave her a shy smile while she bit her lower lip. "I can get it, but." He motioned in front of her.  
  
"Yep." She nodded and took one hand off the wheel to let him lean over her.  
  
As he held her seat with his right hand, he blindly groped for the cell with his left. He closed his eyes as he tried to grab it, but missed it and breathed out. Sara swallowed hard and suddenly breathed in. His aftershave invaded her nose and sent her head into dizziness. Keeping her eyes fixed on the road, she could feel his side leaning over her legs, his breath on her face and his arm pressed against her side as he leaned further over.  
  
"Got it." He said pulling himself back up.  
  
Sara's eyes locked onto his as he looked up at her. She smiled hesitantly and took the cell. "Thanks." She said on a short gasp. Grissom ducked his head in embarrassment and sat back in his seat. Sara opened her cell and answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Took you long enough." Nick's voice said concerned.  
  
Sara looked at Grissom then back at the tuck in front. "Sorry. I packed my cell, had to dig for it." Grissom whipped his head in her direction at the lie and chuckled. Sara blushed and turned back to the caller.  
  
"Oh really? Didn't look like it from Greg's point of view." Nick grinned into the phone.  
  
"He needs glasses Nick and what does he think he saw?"  
  
"Let's just say that Grissom seemed to get very oh I mean extremely close to you just as I rang." Sara could hear Greg snickering in the background and sighed.  
  
"So?" She questioned.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Sara hung up and waved at Greg who made his way to the back of the truck.  
  
"Checking up on you?" Grissom asked bringing her attention back.  
  
"You could say that." Sara's tone was light with amusement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
FRIDAY EVENING  
  
Arriving at the campsite in just under an hour, everyone started unloading their kit and started to put tents up. Brian and Nick went to find firewood, Catherine and Jim put their tent up, Albert help Sara with her tent while Greg help Grissom with Nick's and Brian's tent. The sleeping arrangements still hadn't been discussed, but it was some time before everyone would be crawling into their sacks.  
  
After two hours, all the tents were up and in a large circle formation, surrounding the roaring fire that was now lighting up the darkening camp. Everyone was exhausted as they sat around the fire eating noodles with tomato sauce. Albert was talking to Grissom about body decomposition on one side of the fire. Greg, Nick and Brian were still stuffing their faces while Catherine and Jim snuggled up together by the fire. They were talking in whispered voices while Jim traced Catherine's hand with his finger.  
  
Grissom looked up and noticed Sara was missing, he was about to say something when Nick picked up a plate of food and walked off towards her tent. He watched as Nick knelt down and seemed to talk to someone. After a few minutes he went into the tent. He didn't come out for over 10 minutes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You ok Sara? I know you don't like camping, but I assure you you'll have fun." Nick handed her the plate and was satisfied with a real smile from her.  
  
"I know it's going to be fun Nicky, it's just going to take time for me to feel comfortable." Sara stopped not sure how to continue.  
  
Nick grinned and nodded. "You're not sure how to feel full time around him." Sara hesitantly nodded. "I'm sure he won't bite Sara."  
  
Breathing out heavily, she smiled and started to eat. "Thanks for the odd food Nick."  
  
"Your welcome, Greg made it so beware." They laughed together and heard Greg call out orders for thirds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LATER FRIDAY EVENING  
  
Music was playing and half the gang had wondered off. Catherine and Jim disappeared to their tent and the others decided to do some midnight fishing. Sara was sat on a log by the fire engrossed in a book. Greg had tried to convince her that fishing would be fun, but his efforts were worthless. He pouted and stalked off. Their voices could be heard as they talked about football and the odd cheer when someone caught a fish.  
  
"You don't talk much." Sara visibly jumped and dropped her book. She reached for it, but he got there first and their hands collided. Sara slowly pulled her hand away as he lifted the book from the ground. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Sara shook her head and took the book as he held it out. "It's ok."  
  
Grissom sat down next to her and leaned back against the large log. He folded his hands in his lap nervously as Sara seemed to continue reading, but in fact she was having trouble concentrating with him sitting so close. Taking a deep breath he turned slightly to her. "What are you reading?"  
  
Sara stopped her hands moving as she went to turn an unread page. "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."  
  
He reached over and took the book back into his hands. He looked at the front cover and flicked through the pages. "Romance, violence, death." He handed her the book. "Nice bedtime story." He smirked as she smiled. Silence encased them both for several minutes and when Grissom spoke again it was back to his original question. "You don't talk much do you?"  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows at him and snorted a reply. "Neither do you."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I asked the question first." He mused and looked away as he caught her amused eyes.  
  
"Well, in that case I'll answer the question when you do." Sara pursed her lips and after a clearly charging atmosphere, she pushed herself up and walked towards her tent. Just before she crawled into her sack for the night, she turned back and saw him watching her. Ducking his head at being caught staring he looked at the flames of the fire. "Goodnight Gil." As he snapped his head round, she was zipping the tent closed and he smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SATURDAY MORNING  
  
Morning came and the camp was silent. Sara woke at 6am and had been sitting by the lake for an hour. "Are you going to tell me?" She asked aloud feeling a presence behind her.  
  
"That would depend."  
  
Sara looked down at her hands that held a small twig. She bent the small piece of wood as he sat down on the grass. Inhaling quietly she cocked her head at him with a face of curiosity. "You like observing people don't you?"  
  
Grissom busied himself with watching her hands. Watching her bend the twig one way then the other. "You ask a lot of questions."  
  
Creasing her brows she frowned and turned to look out at the water. On a sigh she said. "And you answer a question with a question." Standing, she straightened out her jacket and headed back to camp. Stopping only a few feet away. "I don't talk because I like to listen." She said calmly.  
  
Grissom smiled and picked at the grass. Sara continued walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine and Jim were still asleep or that was what everyone thought. Albert and Brian made breakfast while Nick and Greg pulled out their box of tricks. A ball of string was the first torture toy. Nick unreeled the string while Greg tied it to one of the guy ropes of Catherine and Jim's tent. After a few minutes the front of the tent looked like a spider web and as they waited patiently for someone to emerge, Sara came from the lake and sat next to Albert. Brian gave her a plate of scrambled egg and some toast.  
  
"Thanks Brian."  
  
Brian nodded and looked at her worriedly. "You ok Sara? You look pale. You weren't too cold last night were you?"  
  
Albert snorted. "Don't even try it Brian."  
  
Sara raised a suspicious eyebrow and turned it on Albert. "Oh and what would he try?"  
  
"The old pick me up line." Albert filled her in. "You know the one?"  
  
Sara nodded as she realised. "'I can keep you warm', so sad."  
  
Brian laughed and shrugged. "Hey, it was worth a try."  
  
"Not when her heart is somewhere else completely." Nick whispered in her ear as he sat next to her.  
  
"Nicky." Sara warned. Nick muttered an apology as Grissom came from the other side of the camp. Sara knitted her brows in confusion, and then thought that he may have used the toilet situated a few metres from camp. But it was still a small trek not to go through the centre of camp.  
  
Just then the tent zip moved. Everyone went quiet as they watched. Greg was crouching by the tent door with a can of whipped cream. The door opened fully and Catherine crawled out first, but soon stopped when she came in contact with something. She looked up and saw Greg with a huge grin and then spotted the can. She shook her head frantically and pointed at him. "Don't you dare Gregory."  
  
"What's going on?" Jim popped his head out and Greg sprayed the can's contents all over them. "Oh shit!"  
  
"You bastard!" Catherine shouted. "You little shit."  
  
"You are so dead Saunders." Jim growled.  
  
Jim and Catherine tried to get free of the tent but they got tangled in the string. Landing in one heap, Catherine on Jim in a very compromising position, a camera went off and the commotion immediately stopped. All eyes turned to the person wielding the camera.  
  
"That film better be destroyed Nick." Catherine said trying to move off Jim, but slipped back onto him. She looked down and sighed. "Sorry honey."  
  
Jim smiled as he shook his head. He raised his head and purred into her ear. "Not like we haven't been in this position before." Catherine blushed and looked up at the other's who had turned away at the confession.  
  
"Was so not what we wanted to hear." Greg mumbled covering his ears in shock. 


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3  
  
After breakfast, the lake looked great and with the sun beaming down on it was a bonus. The opportunity for a nice swim came and they all jumped at the idea.  
  
Nick was lying on an airbed alone with Albert on another. Brian was fishing, standing a few feet into the waters edge away from them. Catherine, Greg and Jim were throwing a beach ball around. Grissom was sat on a rock sunbathing. Or that was what everyone thought. He was actually watching Sara swim around everyone and talk to Nick and Albert. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes so no one could tell he was watching her, but one person knew and decided to tease Sara about it.  
  
"He's watching you, you know?" Nick said as Sara swam up to him again.  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks. She treaded water and gave him a nervous look. "No he's not Nicky, so stop teasing me alright." Her tone was annoyed, but Nick didn't stop.  
  
"He's been watching you ever since we got here."  
  
Sighing and dipping her head back into the water, she sneaked a quick look at Grissom. Noticing his head look away slowly, she knew Nick was right. "Its not like he's available anyway Nick."  
  
"Sara, you would still be afraid to go up to him even if he wasn't."  
  
Moving closer to Nick, she gripped the side of the airbed. "Probably, but it's not like he actually feels anything for me. He won't talk to me and that's not a very good way to start a relationship let alone a mutual friendship."  
  
"He's still watching and I think he does like you, all we have to do is get the two of you alone. I'm positive something will happen."  
  
"Actually, we've talked. In the jeep, last night and this morning." Sara informed him.  
  
Nick looked at her dead on. "And?"  
  
Shrugging sadly. "Nothing. He's complicated. Answers question's to my question's."  
  
"That's probably because he doesn't want to answer question's like he's a suspect." Nick suggested.  
  
"Well, neither do I." Sara turned, but not before tipping Nick up and laughing as he hit the water. "Ok, I'm all happy now and I'm going back to get changed."  
  
Albert chuckled and watched her swim back to shore. "He likes her. He's just not too good with women, let alone other human beings." Albert told Nick as he wriggled his way back onto the airbed. Nick nodded and looked from Grissom to Sara. Grissom was still watching her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SATURDAY AFTENOON  
  
The smell of fish was filling everyone's noses. Everyone had changed into warm clothes as the whether chilled a little.  
  
Nick and Brian's tent flapped lightly in the breeze, as did the others. Jim and Catherine went for a walk 20 minutes ago and should be back anytime. Greg, Nick, Brian and Grissom were keeping the fire going and toasting sausages and cooking the fish caught by Brian. The first night's fishing didn't go too well and only two fish were liberated from the lake and were sent back because they were too small. Brian managed to catch some nice big fish and they smelt great.  
  
Albert had his arms around Sara, keeping her warm and talking to her about his plans for after college. "No I really do. I think it will be cool. Just think of all the dead bodies and what you get to do."  
  
Sara giggled at his enthusiasm and turned her head to look at him. "I'd rather stay on the side that helps people. Collect the clues and put the bad guys away."  
  
"Good for you, but don't come whining to me when you want to extract someone's brain or pull a bullet from an internal organ."  
  
Albert chuckled into her ear as she groaned. "Al, I just ate."  
  
"Sorry." He looked up and noticed the wind picking up. "I think we should check the tents."  
  
Sara nodded and they slowly unwrapped themselves from each other's arms and checked each tent. Albert waited until Sara had checked his tent and without delay, he pulled out four pegs and placed them inside his jacket.  
  
Nick saw and nodded his approval at Albert as he turned to look at him. Albert grinned and moved to follow Sara again.  
  
Later that night the wind had picked up and there was a sudden snap and whoosh and everyone turned to see Albert and Grissom's tent collapse and tear with the wind. Albert and Grissom quickly salvaged their kit and as it started to rain, whilst the other's dove for the nearest tent. Grissom's sleeping bag was soaked as he picked it up and inspected it. His clothes were drenched as he gathered his stuff. Albert threw his stuff into Greg's tent and Nick helped Grissom chuck his stuff into the closest tent, Sara's.  
  
Grissom was surprisingly calm about his wet clothes and sleeping bag as he sat in Sara's tent. He turned and jumped. "Sorry." Sara said.  
  
He shook his head and waved a dismissive hand in her direction. He looked down at himself and sighed. "Mhmmm?" He hummed in response to his findings. Wet, cold, shivering and in the same tent a Sara. He breathed deeply as he rolled up his soaking wet bedding and put it in a plastic bag.  
  
Sara watched him quietly. He was wet from head to toe. Although her tent was a three man like the others, it seemed to shrink in seconds to a single. Grissom ran his hand through his wet curls and brushed off the loose water sending them to the ground. Sara pulled out a towel and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
Grissom looked up at her, then the towel. He took it and started to dry his face. "Thank you." Grissom started to shiver. "Its sure cold in here."  
  
Sara didn't say anything until she noticed him shaking. "Gil?" He looked up at her and they locked eyes. Sara shuffled towards him in shock. "God you're shivering."  
  
"Nothing that a towel and dry clothes won't cure." Grissom dropped the towel and turned away from her so he could open his bag and pull out a large jumper and sweats. His head snapped round at Sara as she reached up with the towel and continued drying his hair and neck for him. She smiled and shrugged innocently. He smiled at her and turned back to unbutton his shirt. He slipped his jacket off and stuffed it in another plastic bag and after hesitantly removing his shirt, that too joined the jacket. He quickly pulled the jumper over his head and began to take his pants off, when he stopped.  
  
"It's ok, I'll turn away." Sara reassured. She turned onto her side and looked away. She held the towel in her hand and as she waited. She could smell his scent all over the towel. She closed her eyes briefly as it overwhelmed her more than she would have thought.  
  
"Done." Grissom said tying up the bag and placing the two bags of wet items inside the fly sheet. He zipped the inner door back up and turned to see Sara pulling out a sleeping bag.  
  
She caught his stare and smiled shyly. "It's my spare." Moving up to help her. He came face to face with her as he swayed forward. Their eyes locked and both smiled as they continued to lay the sleeping bag out. "There you go."  
  
Grissom climbed into the bag as Sara did hers. Both faced each other simultaneously. Sara gazed into his bright blue eyes as his gazed into her chocolate browns. They could hear the rain pelting against the canvas and Sara's eyes closed as she listened. "Have you ever just 'listened' to the rain?" She asked quietly.  
  
Watching her eyes close, he closed his and listened. "Music?" He said after a few minutes of listening.  
  
Sara smiled. "So soothing it lulls you to sleep."  
  
"Hmmm." He hummed as he felt sleep overcoming him. Although it wasn't late, the darkness, rain, cold and being this close to Sara all at once was a shock to the system. They both fell asleep listening to the rain singing out its music against the tent walls.  
  
Still darkness out side and still raining hard, Sara woke up to find herself close to Grissom. Looking at him and the tent, she realised it was in fact that he was close to her. A large gap between him and the wall was clearly seen.  
  
He was still shiver and instinctively Sara moved closer. Grissom stirred and opened his eyes. A question was evident in them and she answered. "You're still shivering." He nodded in understanding and let her slide closer. Sara reached behind her where her fleece blanket had fallen and wrapped it around them both. Grissom felt her so close to his body that the thought's that ran through his mind was warming him in over ways. He watched her as she brushed back his damp hair above his ear and he smiled at her caring gesture. "Warm enough?"  
  
"I am now." He answered as they both succumbed to sleep again.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
SUNDAY MORNING  
  
Waking to sunlight and light raindrops hitting the tent, Sara felt very comfortable and warm. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Grissom's head next to hers. He had moved even closer to her and as she shifted to stretch, she felt pressure on her back. He was holding her. Keeping her close to him. Sighing quietly, she closed her eyes again and smiled at how nice it felt to be held by him. His breath tickled her face as he breathed in and out softly with deep sleep.  
  
8 o'clock and Grissom opened his eyes. Moving his hand to rub his face, he noticed warmth next to him. Looking down he saw Sara still sleeping. She was laying on her front using her arms as a pillow. Grissom realised his arm was hold her and carefully removed it. Sara stirred and moaned incoherently. Not being able to stop him self, he reached up and brushed her hair back from her face and smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said pulling his hand back.  
  
"Morning." Sara looked at her watch and gave out a curious hum.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grissom saw the look of puzzlement in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
Sara shrugged. "I'm usual up a 6 every morning."  
  
Grissom smiled. "It's gone 8."  
  
Turning onto her back she sighed. "Never slept in before." She looked up at the tent and grinned widely. "Must be the company."  
  
Blushing visibly, he rolled onto his front and buried his head in his pillow. "You sleep ok?" He asked turning his head to her.  
  
She nodded. "You weren't too cold were you?"  
  
"Nope. Well, not after I stole someone's body heat that is." Sara giggled and turned onto her side to look at him.  
  
"You were shivering." She tried to explain.  
  
Grissom pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You don't have to explain. I'm grateful. I'd rather not come down with hypothermia in a sudden down pour."  
  
"So," Sara bit her lower lip in thought. "From the looks of things, everyone dove for their tents last night and you and Al lost yours."  
  
"Albert 'dove' for Greg's tent." Grissom looked at the door and gave a sympathetic look. "I hope he's still alive." Sara burst out laughing at his seriousness. He looked down at her with a smile. "What? I was only thinking about all that itching powder Greg brought with him."  
  
Sara couldn't help but start laughing again until she was in tears and shaking. Her hands covered her face as she wiped the wetness away.  
  
"Why are you so beautiful?"  
  
Sara stopped laughing suddenly. His words catching her off guard, although they were just a whisper she heard them clearly. She avoided his eyes and looked at the ground between them. "I've just woken up and look a mess. I wouldn't quite say I was beautiful."  
  
"You are." Grissom was going to say she was beautiful again, but the tent zip opened.  
  
"Hey Sara, you alright. I heard some sort of strangled cry."  
  
Sara shot the intruder the most deadly scare that they back away from the door. "Nicholas Stokes! When I'm up I will make you pay for that comment." Sara sat up and zipped the door closed. "MEN!" She cursed. Without looking behind her she smiled. "Present company excluded."  
  
"I'd hope so." Grissom said chuckling.  
  
"Ok, let's get dressed and grab some food." Grissom sat up and reached for his bag.  
  
"I'll grabbed my wash kit and wash first while you dress. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Grissom suggested. Sara watched him collect his things and leave the tent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After breakfast and the sun had dried up the rain from the night, half of the group voted on a walk around the lake. Jim and Catherine opted out and offered to look after the camp until they all got back. 'Food would be on the table when you all get back,' Catherine said.  
  
Nick and Brian were talking about the new catalogue out for the latest monster truck engines and add-ons. Greg was walking with Sara. He had his arm around her and she was leaning against him. They seemed to be talking but were too quiet to hear what.  
  
Albert and Grissom brought up the rear of the group. "I have a strange feeling that someone messed with our tent." Albert said calmly. Grissom didn't say anything. He was looking at the grass as he walked. "Gil."  
  
Grissom's head snapped to attention. "Yep."  
  
"I was talking to you." Albert looked ahead and smiled. "How was the Sidle tent?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"They're just friends you know?" Grissom looked at him then at the Greg.  
  
"I know that." Grissom sighed. "She told me."  
  
Albert gave a sideways glance in his direction. "Some one sabotaged our tent."  
  
"Yeah I know." Grissom said. "I know who it was too." Albert looked up at the shy then the lake. "You could have rescued me sleeping bag Al." Grissom smirked.  
  
Albert laughed. "I was only trying to help."  
  
"Yes. Well, thank you, but I was doing fine on my own." Grissom informed.  
  
Giving him an incredulous look Albert shook his head. "No you weren't."  
  
Grissom whipped his head round and stopped walking. "I was."  
  
Albert stopped and turned to him. "How long do you think she'll wait Gil? You've been watching her for months and you haven't done a thing, let alone give her two words a day, three max." His voice was a little harsher than intended. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like seeing you waste time watching the one thing you could have when it's right there in front of you day in day out. Like I said, she's not going to wait forever."  
  
With his shoulders dropped and head down, he let out a long breath. "I gave her more than three words this morning." Grissom smiled at the thought, but when he wanted to say more Nick burst in and ruined the moment. His smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Nick?" Albert asked seeing the change. Grissom nodded and looked up. "Come on Gil. Let's see what fun we can have with Nick."  
  
"I'd like that." Grissom grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SUNDAY AFTERNOON  
  
10 more minutes and they'd be back at camp, but first they stopped at a small waterfall and hot water spring. Greg stripped down to his bathers and jumped in. Brian and Albert were skimming stones across the lake. Sara was standing with Nick on a large rock overlooking the spring.  
  
"Hey Nick."  
  
Nick turned to the voice. "Gil."  
  
"Nick, you not swimming?" Grissom asked. His face was unreadable.  
  
"Nope. Leave that for the kiddies." Nick looked at Sara then back at Grissom. "Why don't you go in, take Sara and join Greg."  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and took a step towards them. "Wouldn't want to stop the kid's fun."  
  
"Oh come on Gil, go for a swim." Sara said.  
  
"I'll go in if you do." Nick suggested.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips and quickly glanced at Sara before he took another step closer. "You go first then." Before Nick knew it, he was falling off the rock and hit the water with a huge splash.  
  
"Gil Grissom, I can't believe you just did that." Sara scolded him.  
  
"You want to go next?" He teased stepping closer to her.  
  
Sara took a step back and nearly lost her balance. "I'm fine." She tried to suppress the smile but it was getting harder as they locked eyes.  
  
"You don't want to swim?" Only an inch from her and he leaned forward slightly.  
  
Watching him and realising she was falling for a trap, she replaced the smile with a serious look. "Don't you dare."  
  
"Did you say dare Sara?" Brian said standing next to Albert. They stood behind Grissom and Sara looked to each one.  
  
"I heard her say dare." Albert conceded.  
  
"I didn't." Sara shook her head then sighed. "Yes I did, but." It was Sara's turn and she screamed as she fell into the water.  
  
"Grissom!"  
  
He turns to Albert. "What?"  
  
Albert and Brian burst out laughing at his innocent face. "I thought it was Nick you were going to have fun with not Sara."  
  
Shrugging and turning back to the water. "Couldn't help myself." Grissom grinned.  
  
Sara looked up at him in shock. "You wait." She warned playfully. 


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5  
  
"What happened to Nick and Sara? They're soaked." Catherine said seeing the two walk off to their tents.  
  
"A little accident." Grissom said.  
  
"More like Grissom the accident." Greg sat down and raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
Everyone was laughing when Sara and Nick approached Grissom. One raised eyebrow from him caused them to pounce on him and drag him to the waters edge. "Ouch, hey guys, it was a bit of fun." Grissom chuckled out as Greg helped pick him up.  
  
"Didn't you want to swim today Gil?" Sara reminded.  
  
He shook his head. "I didn't say I wanted to. Nick asked, I didn't say yes."  
  
Sara and Nick looked at each other. "He didn't say he didn't." Nick informed.  
  
Grissom looked at Nick and sighed at the looks he got from all parties. "I take it if I say I don't, it's not going to matter?"  
  
"Too right." Sara laughed and pushed him back.  
  
Grissom landed in the water. It was so loud the laughter was heard from under the water. Emerging, he looked at them and chuckled. "I suppose I deserved that."  
  
Sara extended her hand and he gladly accepted. Walking back to camp, Sara realised that with last nights rain and the dunk in the lake just then, was not going to be a got result in the morning. "Gil, you'd better change."  
  
Grissom saw the concerned look on her face and nodded.  
  
Later that evening, Greg was listening to his walkman and reading. Brian was play chess with Albert and Nick was teasing Catherine and Jim.  
  
"You guys have hardly left the camp." Nick looked from one to the other as they sat next to him.  
  
Catherine leaned back against Jim and smiled. "So?"  
  
"Just wondering what you've been up to." Nick looked at Greg and winked. Greg slowly got up and walked away.  
  
"Talking." Jim and Catherine said together. They both looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Really?" Nick questioned.  
  
Greg sat back down and pulled his headphones back over his ears and picked up his book.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SUNDAY EARLY EVENING  
  
"Gil?" Sara opened the tent door and saw him lying on his side with a book. "What are you doing?" She asked crawling in and zipping the door after her.  
  
Grissom looked up and smiled. "Reading." He stated the obvious and turned a page. "What's everyone doing?"  
  
Sara lay down on her sleeping bag and folded her hands over her stomach. "Talking and plotting."  
  
"Plotting?" Grissom put the book down loosing interest.  
  
"You'll hear later." Sara giggled.  
  
Grissom looked down at her and nodded. "I didn't hurt you this afternoon did I?" He asked.  
  
"No." She looked at him and found his blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
Grissom picked up the torch and turned it off. "Rather not have an audience." He said quietly.  
  
Not understanding and not seeing very well, because of the darkness. "Audience to what?"  
  
Moving closer to her, he smiled and whispered. "Kissing you." She felt his breath on her face as he came closer.  
  
His hand ran up her arm to her neck. Leaning further over her, he could see her eyes with the firelight that still burned outside. Her eyes darted from his baby blues to his lips. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he closed the distance. Their eyes closed as he brushed his lips hesitantly across hers. Sara's hands clenched against his sides as his upper body pressed lightly against hers. Sara opened her mouth to him and he kissed her slowly and gently. The long kiss was broken and both were breathing heavily at the passion the kiss had ignited.  
  
Gazing into her eyes and caressing her face, he smiled. Sara looked up at him and brought her hands from his back to his chest and round his neck. Not really wanting to break the moment with talk, Sara pulled him back down and kissed him deeply.  
  
Grissom pulled away and opened his eyes. Sara saw him sweating and ran her hand across his forehead and down his cheek. Sitting up as Grissom moved to sit, Sara watched him wipe the sweat away. "Gil, you're coming down with a cold, maybe hypothermia."  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
Sara wasn't going to leave it at that. "Come on." Helping him open his sleeping bag, they bumped heads and laughed lightly. "Sorry." Taking her hand in his, he leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. "It's not warm enough in that bag." She said looking at their hands. "You were only warm when you were sharing my body heat." Sara unzipped her sleeping bag and zipped the two together. "Get in."  
  
"Are you sure Sara?" When she nodded, he kicked off his shoes and socks. Sara did the same and slipped into the bag beside him.  
  
She pulled the blankets over them and turned to him. "Don't sneeze on me ok?" Sara grinned.  
  
"I haven't yet." He teased.  
  
Grissom was on his back while Sara was on her side looking over him. Her head rest in her hand. "I should have know better than to chuck you in the lake. You'll probably be ill by morning."  
  
Smiling up at her, he brushed her hair over her shoulder. His hand lingered on her neck as his thumb grazed her skin. "It was a bit of fun Sara."  
  
"You could still get ill." She wasn't going to stop being worried so he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'll tell you what." She lifted her head from his chest. "If I wasn't dunked then I wouldn't be here in you're sleeping bag would I?" He watched her smile.  
  
"I take it your warm enough?"  
  
Shaking his head he chuckled. "I will be though."  
  
"Oh?" His head raised and united their lips in a strong kiss. After a few minutes, Sara snuggled closer to his body and laid her head on his shoulder. Both lay there listening to the outside, when they heard two loud screams and shortly after splashing sounds. Grissom furrowed his brows in confusion. Sara smiled into his neck. "Itching powder." Grissom chuckled and pulled her closer. Wrapping his arms around her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EARLY MONDAY MORNING  
  
3 in the morning, it was still dark outside when Sara woke up to a ticklish feeling on her neck. Turning her head to the right, she opened her eyes to bright blue ones staring at her. "Why are you awake?" She mumbled tiredly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He answered honestly.  
  
Loving the feel of his fingers still rubbing her neck, she smiled and moaned lightly as her eyes closed with the sensations. "What are you doing?" She asked curious as his fingers traced her cheekbones.  
  
"Touching you." He watched in awe at her reaction to his touch and smiled.  
  
"Mmmm, I know that. Hmmm-why?" She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
His index finger glided down her skin. "You're skin's so soft. I wanted to touch it." He shrugged and leaned into her.  
  
"Oh, ok." She giggled against his lips. Grissom moved closer to her until his body pressed against her side.  
  
Slowly, so not to rush things, his hand made its way down her chest to her leg. His mouth left hers as he kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. His hand caressed her thigh suggestively. "Sara?"  
  
Looking up at him, she could see want and desire flowing through his blues and they seeped into hers as she reached up and pulled him to her. "There's not much room in the sleeping bag." She reminded, but he saw her smile before he claimed her mouth with his.  
  
They surprisingly removed their clothing without any hassle. Both naked now as Grissom positions himself between her legs. He watches her eyes close in delight as he slowly enters her. He didn't want to hurt her, so he moves slowly in and out of her. As she groans he covers her mouth to help silence her. His own sounds muffled against her lips. Their hands roamed up and down, feeling the heat build with the passion. Legs tangled together, fingers scraping skin at the approaching intensity of each other's climax.  
  
Grissom moved leisurely inside her, smoothly as she opened her eyes to look into his. Her eyes shut as her head pushed into her pillow. Their breathing was ragged and hard as the pace increased a little. Sara's hands pulled his hips to her, hers fingers squeezing his buttocks. He groaned into her neck and began teasing the soft flesh there. His tongue cleared the sweat away as she pulled him to her again and again. Gentle thrusts into her. He was drowning in the incredibly sensation. Lacing kisses over her face to her mouth, he sucked on her lower lip as she panted and drew in a long breath as her body shook and shivered as he pushed into her with one long thrust. His body collapsed onto her. His breathing matched hers, heavy with pleasure. Drawing air back into their lungs he kissed her deeply only pulling away to suck in much needed oxygen. He pulled from her and moved onto his side as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her back tenderly. Her head buried against his chest as she regained her normal breathing.  
  
Their legs tangled together again as their arms clung to each other. As their breathing slowed and their bodies calmed down from their exertions, their eyes closed as sleep overcame them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LATE MONDAY MORNING  
  
"You know, it's." Nick looked down at his watch for the sixth time. "9 and there's no Sara or Gil."  
  
Catherine looked up from the large saucepan and smiled. "So?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "They went to bed early, and they're sleeping late."  
  
Jim walked through the camp with a bucket of water. Nick's back was turned as he sat next to Greg. Catherine kept her eyes averted as not to give him away. Jim grasped the bucket and as he kept a few feet from the two, he chucked the contents over the two resident jokers. "AH SHIT!!!!!" Greg and Nick shouted in unison. They jumped up and ran after the culprit.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After they heard the shouting and yelling they both stirred. Sara's head lay on Grissom's chest, her arm slung over his stomach. Grissom's hand moved up her back to rest between her shoulder blades while the other covered her hand.  
  
Moving off his chest to lay on her front, she moaned something in her sleep. Grissom followed and turned onto his side. His hand resting on her lower back and his head lay next to her shoulder. He lightly kissed her skin and she snuggled closer to him, still laying on her front.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine handed a bowl of soup to Brian and Albert as they sat on the logs. Albert looked over his shoulder and chuckled.  
  
Brian grabbed a spoon and started to eat. "I think we should leave them here." He suggested bringing a spoonful of soup to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we're only going to get some supplies. We'll be gone for an hour or two." Catherine said helping herself to a bowl. Greg and Nick sat down in a wet heap followed by an equally wet Jim. "Honey what happened?"  
  
Jim looked up and gave her a bright smile. "Absolutely nothing. Plan backfired, some minor changes and I'll get them."  
  
Catherine smirked and let them get their own food. Nick picked up a spoon and pointed to Sara's tent. "Anything yet?"  
  
"No, I thought we could leave them here, while we go into town." Nick nodded at Brian's idea and tucked into his piping hot food.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
10 o'clock and the sound of Nick's truck woke Sara. She groaned at her achy body and rolled over. Grissom's hand that was covering her back now lay across her stomach. Sara's hand covered his and she entwined her fingers with his as he spread them apart. He squeezes his fingers around hers as he kisses her neck. "Morning." He said groggily.  
  
She turned to him and watched his eyes open, He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "Hey." She said scanning his sleepy face. "How are you feeling?" Her free hand brushed his curls back, she then traced his ear with her fingers.  
  
"I think I'm ok." His voice was quiet and full of sleep. He yawned and buried his head in her neck. "I'm tired though."  
  
Sara smiled and released his hand to wrap her arms around him. "Me too." Sara glanced at her watch and laughed.  
  
Grissom raised his head and smiled at her. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"It's gone 10 Gil and I'm sure I heard Nick's truck leave."  
  
"Leave?" He said locking eyes with her. She nodded and gave a small smile. "You want to go for a swim?" He asked leaning over her.  
  
"Hmmm, yes." She murmured as he kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom watched as Sara pulled the straps over her shoulders of her bathing suit. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She turned and smiled at him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out the tent. He picked up two towels and carried them to the lake. Looking up at the sky, she sighed. "It's a lovely day."  
  
"You want help getting into the water?" He grinned, walking up behind her.  
  
Just as she turned to him, he scooped her up into his arms and walked into the water. "You know, I've never seen you in bathers before." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Once the water surrounded them and he was standing with it up to his chest, he let her legs go slowly but held her to his chest. "You've seen me in less Sara."  
  
"True, but it was dark." Grissom arched an eyebrow at her. She reached up with one hand and played with his curls. "Gil?"  
  
He saw her eyes focus on her fingers as she wrapped a curl around a finger. "Sara, what's wrong?" After a few uncomfortable minutes his head dropped. "Do you regret last night?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
She continued to tangle his brown curls. "Do you?"  
  
"No." He answered her, but still didn't look at her.  
  
"Then neither do I." Grissom pulled her closer and started trailing kisses over her collarbone. "Hmmm." Sara's hands grasped his shoulders and with one quick shove, he fell backwards. She burst out laughing as he emerged.  
  
He grinned at her and splashed water in her direction. As she wiped the water from her face she noticed that Grissom disappeared. Before she could call out to him, she felt something on her foot. She looked down and in a second her foot was pulled from under her. Grissom pulled her to him and kissed her under the water. Surfacing for air, they looked at each other. Sara reached out and pulled on his bathers. "What do we tell the others?"  
  
Moving to her, he shook his head. "Don't know." Sara looked at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"I was under the impression you knew everything." She teased.  
  
He fingered the strap of her bathing suit and watched his index finger slide under the fabric. "Not everything, maybe something's more than others." He shrugged.  
  
Grissom pushed the strap off her shoulder and leaned down to kiss the wet skin. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Sucking on her collarbone again, he mumbled. "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you make a move?"  
  
Lifting his head to hers he shook his head. "You scare me."  
  
Sara raised a curious eyebrow. "I scare you?" He nodded. "That's why it's taken you over three months to do something?" He gave an innocent shrug. She smiled at his lack of explanation and pulled on his hips.  
  
"I did something in the end." He ginned at her shocked face.  
  
"Gil Grissom!" She burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck. "You are something, you know that?"  
  
He smiled sweetly and kissed her passionately. Considering that the others could be back at any time, Grissom broke the kiss and smirked. "I have a devious plan to play on the other's. You in?"  
  
Sara looked at him seriously. "You are capable of such devil work?" He pushed her away and splashed her. "Ok, ok. I'm in." She giggled.  
  
"Ever done any play acting?" She nodded. "I think we should act as though nothing has happened and play them off against each other."  
  
Furrowing her brows in thought, she stopped treading water and sunk into the lake. Quickly surfacing she smiled and nodded. "But." She swam to him and latched onto his back. Running her hands down his chest and teasing his neck with feather light kisses. "How do we do that when I can't keep my hands off you?" Grissom chuckled and moaned as her mouth suckled on his ear. Her nails scraped down his back and wrapped around his waist. "I don't want to be mad with you."  
  
Grissom was having trouble concentrating and groaned in frustration. "God Sara, you have any idea what you're doing to me? My insides are burning with the want to touch you." He turned in her arms and ravaged her neck. Sara couldn't help giggling and reluctantly pulling his head from her. He sighed and answered her question. "We weren't mad with each other before, so we act like we were. Two dimwits who are walking puzzles."  
  
Sara smacked him on the arm playfully. "I'm not a dimwit and am I really a walking puzzle." She asked truly curious about the answer that he could give.  
  
Thinking for a brief moment he smiled. "Think of me and you answer your own question."  
  
"Peas in a pod." She stated. "So, back to earlier. How come I scare you?"  
  
"You're everything I've ever wanted and I'm afraid that once I get it, you'll leave. That scares me more than anything." He explained non- hesitantly.  
  
Feeling her eyes burn, she cupped his face in her hands and said quietly. "Why would I leave if I've been wanting this as much as you?"  
  
Thinking of something to lighten the mood, Grissom grinned and gave a playful shrug. "Well, I don't know. We're in the wilderness and by the end of the week you might run off with a bear or something. You know what that would do to me? Dumped for a something with more body hair than me."  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed at his joking and sighed. "Bear huh?" Grissom chuckled and brushed her wet hair away from her cheek. "We'd better get dressed before the others get back."  
  
"Ok." 


	4. Chapter 7&8

Chapter 7  
  
MONDAY AFTENOON  
  
As they sat on the logs, Sara looked into the pot that sat on the grass. "Hmmm. Food." She hooked the pan over the lower flames and let the soup heat up.  
  
"Soup." Grissom breathed in. "I didn't realise how hungry I am." He admitted watching her sit back down.  
  
"Better make the most of being able to do things without the other's knowing." She sighed, leaning against him.  
  
His arms wrapped around her as he rests his chin on her shoulder. "We don't have to carry the plan out if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I like the plan. I'll just have to wait until I get you into bed to touch you." She giggled as he squeezed her sides.  
  
Gently placing a soft kiss on her neck he absently drew invisible shapes on her skin. "Pot's boiling." He said seeing the pan shake and hearing it sizzles slightly.  
  
Sara filled two bowls and found some spoons. Just as she handed one to Grissom, Nick's truck pulled up. "If I blow our cover don't get mad with me." She said with worry.  
  
"I would never get mad at you Sara. Anyway, it might be me who blows our cover not you." He sent her a small smile and started to eat. Sara sat on the other side of the fire and felt awkward being so far away from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys, we were wondering when you were getting up." Nick said carrying a box to his tent.  
  
Grissom looked up at the others. "I've been up for a while."  
  
Catherine and Nick exchanged a confused look. "How long?"  
  
Grissom shrugged. "Not sure, but I went for a swim in that hot spring we found yesterday and then walked for a bit. You know, see some of the resident bug life." Sara raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. He's pretty good.  
  
Greg and Brian carried two more boxes and followed Nick. Albert sat down with a bag and opened it. "Hey Sara, I got you a new book and some fruit."  
  
Sara stood and moved to him. "You shouldn't have Al." She sat next to him and took the book. "Ooh murder. Nice." Albert chuckled and shook his head at her excitement. He handed her a small bag that contained two apples and a bunch of grapes. "Yummy." Eagerly taking the bag, she popped a grape into her mouth. "Mmmm. Even more yummy."  
  
"I'm glad you like them." He pulled out several cans of coke and handed one to Grissom and one to Sara. Everyone helped themselves to a can as they sat down.  
  
"So, what do we do this afternoon" Greg asked sitting next to Grissom.  
  
Nick and Brian shrugged while Albert and Catherine looked at Jim. "What?"  
  
"Let's play a game." Catherine suggested.  
  
Jim furrowed his brows in confusion as to why they looked at him. "What sort of game?"  
  
"Baseball?" Albert said.  
  
"I like." Jim agreed. "I'll get the stuff.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour into the small game and two of the gang were already soaking wet from being charged and dunked. Jim stood at the plate waiting for Grissom to pitch. Greg and Brian stood in mid-field sopping wet. Catherine covered left field and Sara cover the right, Nick was umpire and Albert was backstop.  
  
Ten minutes later and Jim had hit the ball over Sara's head twice, she decided for a change in game plan. "Al, move over and let a women do a mans job would ya."  
  
Catherine laughed at the looked on Albert' face as he made his way over to her. "How's she going to be any better?"  
  
Sara waited for Brian to swap with Jim while she stood at the ready behind the batter's plate. Grissom kept his face calm and collected as she shrugged off her light sleeveless jacket and pulled down her shirt as it ridded up when she stretched. Clearing his throat at catching himself staring at her flat stomach, he pounded the ball into his glove.  
  
Brian swung the bat a few times and posed himself at the ready. Just as Grissom let the ball into the air, Sara reached up and pushed her hair over her shoulders, showing more of her abdomen. The ball flew wide and bounced off a tree.  
  
"Nice one Gil." Sara cheered watching the ball roll to her feet.  
  
Catherine and Albert could only smirk and shake their heads. Nick laughed with Brian and got ready for the next batter. Sara changed with Brian after another balls up with the pitcher's aim. "Ready Sara?" Grissom said nervously.  
  
Raising an eyebrow. "Bring it on." She sent him a small smile and laughed inwardly at the desired affect. He turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Looking a bit sun burnt Gil." Catherine teased.  
  
Grissom turned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nick, you wanna pitch? I'm going to get some water before I pass out from heat stroke." It wasn't a complete lie, he was exhausted and his skin did feel like it was on fire.  
  
Nick noticed his discomfort and took the ball from him. Sara watched him walk towards the toilets and after an hour of more fun and games, she decided to go in search of him. She'd told the other's she was going to make sure he had passed out from the heat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gil?" Sara looked around the camp and saw movement down by the lake. Walking through the few trees, she stopped and saw him sitting under the shade of a large tree. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He looked up and raised a bottle of water in one hand and after sun in the other.  
  
"You want some help?" She sat down and took the cream from him.  
  
"Thanks." He turned his back to her so she could apply it to his sore back.  
  
"You ok? It's not exactly been your week." She poured some cream into her hands and gently rubbed it into his skin. He hissed at the sting. "Sorry."  
  
He shook his head and dropped his chin to his chest. "I don't get out in the sun much and when I do, I get toasted." He groaned at the feel of her hands massaging the white flower scented cream into his neck and shoulders.  
  
Sara moved round to straddle his legs. They gazed into each other's eyes while she applied cream to his chest. Grissom's hands pulled her hips forward, further up his thighs and leaned into her as she moaned at the feel of his growing arousal beneath her. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth as her hands fondled his hair. The kiss was hungry and passionate. She ground against him, his hands rocking her hips slowly.  
  
"Mmmm. Gil." She moaned between kisses and ran hers nails down his chest. His muscles spasmed at her touch making his groaned into her mouth.  
  
"Sara! Gil!"  
  
Sara and Grissom pulled away and separated quickly. Sara grinned at him. "This is fun, you know? Trying not to get caught in such a compromising position." Grissom chuckled and tried to calm himself. He took a few breaths and relaxed. He groaned at the ache in his groin. Sara gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him to stand. Leaning into him she whispered hoarsely. "I'll fix it later." Grissom smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom and approached him. "God, you're burnt Gil, come on. Let's fine some more cream."  
  
Grissom held up a bottle and sat down on a log. "I'm fine Cath, it's not the first time and it won't be the last." He assured.  
  
Sara sat down and picked up her book Albert bought her. Brian and Albert were conversing quickly and suspiciously by Sara's tent and glancing at Nick and Greg. Jim put the bat, gloves and balls away while Cath helped Nick and Greg with making dinner.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
MONDAY EVENING  
  
Sara looked up from her book every chance she could when no one was looking, to see what Grissom was doing. Right now everyone was eating and Grissom was staring at the strange food.  
  
"I think Gil's got a problem with you're cooking Nick." Grissom shot Sara a glare, which made her hide behind her book to hide the grin.  
  
Nick looked at his own bowl. "It's strange I know, but it taste ok."  
  
Catherine speared a baby sausage and brought it up to the firelight. "Is it supposed to be green, no hold on that's blue."  
  
Greg spat out a sausage and it landed in the ashes. "I'm eating food that's got all colours from the rainbow in it? Nick where the hell did you get this stuff?"  
  
Looking up, Nick shrugged. "Store. The bloke said it was good stuff, just a brightening experience."  
  
"Yeah it does glow." Brian added holding up a green sausage.  
  
Everyone exchange worried looks and burst out laughing. Sara put her book down and disappeared to grab a few packets from Nick's tent. She poured the four packets contents into a clean pan and filled it with water. Placing it over the fire, she sat down and picked up her book. The only ones amused by this were Albert and Grissom. The others were slightly shocked.  
  
"Someone's got to take care of you kids, just make sure I get something out of it. I'm the only veggie here and you bought more krypton food than anything else." Grissom watched her go back to reading her book and smiled inwardly. She's definitely prepared, he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LATE MONDAY EVENING  
  
Jim and Catherine crawled into bed an hour ago. Nick and Greg also turned in and Brian ventured off for some night fishing and said he'd be back with breakfast at daybreak. Albert, Grissom and Sara sat around the fire.  
  
Albert was lying on his back and staring at the stars. Sara closed her book and moved to sit on the floor and rest her head against the log. Grissom glanced at Albert and smiled. Moving over to Sara, he slid down next to her and put his arms around her.  
  
Sara looked up at him. "Gil?"  
  
Grissom shook his head. "He won't tell anyone."  
  
"Of course I won't. I've been waiting too long not to see everyone's faces when they find out." Albert covertly said still gazing skywards.  
  
Moving more into his body heat, she rests her head on his shoulder. "How's the sun burn?" She asked softly.  
  
"Sore and itchy." Sara giggled. She wrapped one arm around his waist and her other hand lay on his thigh. "Why are you a vegetarian?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Who said I was?" Sara countered looking up at the moon.  
  
"Me. Noodles, vegetable soup, eggs, toast, no meat, although you do eat fish." Grissom's hand rubbed her back softly as he spoke.  
  
"Fish don't have legs and I've seen too much blood to go near a steak anymore." She grinned brushing her cheek against his neck.  
  
"I don't get you Sara, you are probably the toughest person I know when it comes to blood and dead body's and you can't eat meat. It's kind of peculiar don't you think Gil?" Albert tilted his head towards the couple and smiled at the display.  
  
Grissom pursed his lips and thought about it. "I wouldn't say peculiar, more of magnificent." Sara met his eyes and bit her bottom lip. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to Albert. "But I'm only saying that because I want to sleep in a tent with a lovely woman tonight."  
  
Albert burst out laughing and shook his head. Sara sat up and scowled at him. Although playfully, she didn't give him that time to see it. "Night Al, Gil." She got to her feet and headed to her tent.  
  
"You did it there didn't you Gil?" Albert said going back to his stargazing.  
  
Looking down at the ground he furrowed his brows in thought, then looked up at the tent. "I'm going to try and talk to her, but don't be surprised if I'm back here with you in 5." Grissom smirked at Albert's snort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was inside the one sleeping bag with her back to him. He zipped the door up and shuffle up to her. He removed his shirt and other clothing before sliding in next to her.  
  
He noticed her naked back and reached out to trace her spine. Goosebumps coated her skin immediately and she shivered. He moved closer and ran his hand down her side and over her hip. His mouth found her neck and he placed a soft kiss between her shoulder and neck.  
  
"You really think I'm magnificent?" She asked quietly.  
  
Grissom rests his chin on her shoulder. "Much more than that." His hand rounded her hip to her stomach and scraped her skin tenderly with his fingertips.  
  
"Don't you need something fixing?" She turned to face him.  
  
Looking into her eyes he saw passion. "Do I?"  
  
Skating her hand over his thigh she smiled. "I don't know, I can't remember."  
  
Grissom eyes closed as her hand pushed on his hip so he lay on his back. She moved so her body was pressed against his side. "You need some help remembering?" He asked breathless as she circled the growing bulge in his boxers.  
  
She leaned over him and teased his lips with her tongue. "Can you even put a sentence together my dear Gil?" She grinned against his mouth as he gasped loudly when she squeezed him tightly.  
  
He shook his head frantically. "Noooo." He groaned.  
  
"Thought so." Sara giggled and kissed him softly as she slipped her hand into his boxers.  
  
"Mmmm, Sara." He gasped against her lips.  
  
"Speechless Grissom is priceless." She mumbled, trailing hot kisses down his throat.  
  
"Hardly." He groaned as her fingers wrapped around him and moved slowly up and down.  
  
"Oh, you will be." She promised tightening her hold and increasing her movements. She pushed his boxers down his legs and it took him a while to kick them off.  
  
Sara travelled down his chest and flicked a nipple with her tongue making him moan incoherently. "Oh.God."  
  
"Hmmm." She licked the tip of his head and watched his hands grip the sleeping bag tightly and push his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Sara." He gasped, his hand finding her head and holding gently not wanting to guide her.  
  
She took him completely into her mouth and groaned at the feel of him inside her. The vibrations from her groan made his hips buck up into her. She quickly held him down and closed her lips around him with more force and suction. Grissom was biting down on his lip to keep from crying out as he came. His hand covered his face as his breathing came in irregular pants and gasps. Sara climbed up his body and straddled him the best she could in such a short space.  
  
"Got anything to say honey?" She grinned lowering her whole body over his.  
  
Grissom looked up at her, letting his eyes dance across her face. His breath bounced off her lips as he raised his head and quickly turned them. Grissom smiled embarrassedly and covered her mouth gently with his hand as she giggled and gasped loudly as he took his whole length and entered her with one long thrust. Sara's eyes closed in ecstasy as he rammed into her again and again. One of Sara's hands squeezed his shoulder while the other held his hand to her mouth as she tried to muffle her passion filled cries. Grissom buried his head in her chest to silence him the best he could and nuzzled her skin.  
  
He tried to make it last, tried to hold on for her, but he couldn't hold on much longer, because of him coming not long ago. Suddenly as he thrust long and deep with increased pressure, Sara came and bit down on his bottom lip as he crashed his mouth with hers in a desperate attempt to keep the noise to a minimum. He felt her bite him, but couldn't help the small chuckle and slight whimper as he filled her.  
  
Not moving from her, he stayed still, not being able to move. "You didn't answer my question." Sara breathed into his ear in short breathless gasps.  
  
Turning his head to her neck and gently sucking of the flesh, he mumbled softly. "I think I just did."  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around him as he pulled from her but stayed half on her furnace of a body. Her heat was too inviting to pull away from. 


	5. Chapter 9&10

Chapter 9  
  
TUESDAY MORNING  
  
The sun broke through the tent and Sara turned to find no Grissom beside her. Opening her eyes fully, she could see the door open. Raising her head some more, she could make out that Albert and Grissom were talking. Grissom held two cups and turned towards the tent.  
  
"Morning." He said moving to sit beside her. "Here." He handed her a coffee and brushed hair from her face.  
  
She smiled at his gesture and drank some coffee. Just as Grissom was going to lean in and give her a morning kiss, Nick's voice stopped him. "Hey Sara? You awake?"  
  
Sara looked at the door as Nick appeared and crawled to sit just inside the door. "Nick." She greeted into her cup.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go into town and pick up some decent food?" He looked from Grissom to Sara, then the rest of the tent.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sara swallowed the rest of her coffee and held out her cup. "Hey, can you get me some more coffee?"  
  
"No problem." He took her cup and vanished.  
  
"Didn't want him inspecting the one sleeping bag." Sara explained.  
  
Grissom leaned into her and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry if I was too ruff last night." He said breaking away and looking into his coffee.  
  
Pulling one hand away from his cup, she brushed it across her cheek. "You want to come with me to town? No body but us?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
Gazing back into his blues, she went serious and caring. "And no, you weren't too ruff. Last night was incredible." She kissed his palm and raised it to her cheek, which he caressed.  
  
Albert stood by Nick and poured some more coffee into the cup. Looking at Grissom and Sara, he smiled. "Hey Nick? Can you find Brian for me, he's supposed to have breakfast for us and he's not back yet? I'll give that to Sara." Nick nodded and wondered off in the direction that Brian disappeared the night before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know the best thing about being alone with you is?" Grissom asked looking out the side of the jeep.  
  
Sara smiled. "What?"  
  
Grissom's fingers entwined with hers and rest on her leg. "Being able to touch you without the other's seeing." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"We need to think of a time and place to get caught you know?" The jeep turned into the store car park.  
  
"Later." He said climbing out and walking round to help her. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his curls. "We'll stop by the joke shop before we head back." He murmured teasing her lips with his. Sara's tongue probed his lips and smiled before kissing him deeply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TUESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
"Hey, Griss? Come look at this." Sara stood in front of a tall shelf of jokes and trickery toys.  
  
Grissom chuckled and approached her from behind. Placing his hand on her hips, he whispered. "Griss?"  
  
Sara looked at him over her shoulder and nodded with that smile he loves. "I like it."  
  
He pursed his lips and agreed. "Ok." He looked up at the shelf and narrowed his eyes. "What did you find?"  
  
"That." She pointed to an artificial tank that housed some very life like reptiles. "I don't like them and neither do Nick or Greg."  
  
Smirking, he reached around her and picked one large toy up. "Not keen on them myself, but I think it might work."  
  
"You know the best thing about playing tricks?" Sara asked turning around to face him. Before she continued, she noticed his collar all crumpled up. Making eye contact she straighten his collar. Grissom smiled down at her. "We can blame it Nick and Greg."  
  
Grissom's smile grew and lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips softly. "Let's start on Jim and Catherine's surprise." He said playing with a stray strand of her hair.  
  
"Anything in mind?" She asked giving him a kiss on the cheek and looking around the rest of the shop with his hand firmly in hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's getting late." Nick mumbled looking at his watch for the hundredth time.  
  
Albert shook his head and pulled out some soup packets from his rucksack. "Stop worrying. Gil won't let anything happen. Here," He tossed the packets at him. "Put those on and I'll find the bread."  
  
"I know I said to get them two alone, but what if something's happened?" Nick poured the contents into the pan and sighed. "I'm just worried." Nick said looking up at Albert's frustrated glare.  
  
"They're fine Nick, trust me." Albert grinned and went in search for the bread.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sara was humming and singing along to the music that the radio was playing. Grissom turned in his seat and watched her. She drove confidently, relaxed and seemed to glow with the sun shining brightly down on her.  
  
Her sunglasses reflected the sun and a film of light bounced off the dashboard. Her fingers on her right hand tapped to the beat of the music and her left rest on Grissom's knee. He covered her hand and she looked at him briefly.  
  
"I have this feeling I'm participating in some sort of study." She smiled and turned the music down. "I've noticed you watching me for twenty minutes Griss, what's up?"  
  
Grissom smiled at his new nickname and gave her hand a gently squeeze. "I can watch you can't I?"  
  
"Ah, now that would depend on whether you were going to dissect me or undress me with those wonderful blue eyes of yours."  
  
Raising a playful eyebrow, he smiled and looked away. "Wouldn't matter what I would be doing, as long as it's only me doing the undressing."  
  
Sara grinned and turned her hand palm up to entwine their fingers. "What's that film? 'For your eyes only'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TUESDAY EVENING  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!!!!" - Nick.  
  
"SHIT!!!!" - Greg.  
  
Grissom and Sara sat quietly eating their spaghetti bolognaise. They both exchanged a quick look before lifting their forks and clanking them together. Albert shook his head and sat back with his coffee cradled in his hands.  
  
"WHAT THE." - Catherine.  
  
"FUCKING HELL!!!" - Jim.  
  
Brian looked at everyone with a confused look. Nick's tent seemed to jump off the ground as he himself jumped in the air when he tried to coax the intruder out with his long torch.  
  
"How the fuck did that get in here?" Nick shouted. "Greg, get something to kill it with, Jesus."  
  
Sara and Grissom slid down to the ground and leaned against each other as the laughter that was being suppressed wrecked havoc on their motor skills. Their plates lowered to their laps as they tried to hide the amusement and laughter so they weren't caught for their daily deed of trickery.  
  
"Jim, get it out of here."  
  
"ME?" Jim backed away from his tent and pulled Catherine with him. "Just leave it, maybe it'll go on its own.  
  
"No, get it out now." She pushed him towards the tent and he carefully crawled inside. "You get it?"  
  
"Uh, sort uh." Nick and Jim both exited their tents at the same time and turned to each other simultaneously.  
  
"Stokes." "Brass."  
  
They shouted in unison. "What the hell is this huh? Lake dips, whipped cream, webs of string and glowing food. What's with you?" Jim threw the toy down and kicked it towards the fire. While no one was looking, Albert picked it up and stuffed it inside his rucksack. Nick was the next to throw the offending item to the fire and this time it was Sara whole quickly snagged it.  
  
"Um, guys." Catherine tried to get their attention, but they were too gone.  
  
"This was your idea of a prank?" Jim shouted.  
  
Nick stood his ground. "No, you saying you didn't plant this?" Jim nodded. "Then who did?"  
  
"I don't have a clue. You two are the resident clowns, go figure." Jim turned to Catherine and pulled her into a hug.  
  
By the fire Sara was quietly crying with suppressed laughter and her body shook. Grissom put his hand on hers and squeezed for her to calm down before they figured it out.  
  
TUESDAY NIGHT  
  
"God, that was priceless." Sara giggled.  
  
"You nearly blew the whole thing." Grissom chuckled.  
  
"I did not." She smacked his arm playfully and rolled onto her side.  
  
"The only thing stopping you from cracking up was the death grip you had on my hand." He showed her and grinned. "Not that I mind."  
  
Sara kissed his hand and let him wrap his arms around her and pull her close. "Mmmm. It was good to play a joke on the joker."  
  
"It was." Grissom kissed her head and sighed as his eyes slowly slipped shut.  
  
EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
Albert and Brian were feeling a bit left out of the loop, so they got up early. 7am and they were standing in front of Sara and Grissom's tent.  
  
"You get that side, I'll get this." Albert instructed.  
  
"Get away from the tent guys." Grissom's voice made them jump, but was pointless as the whole tent came sailing down.  
  
Snickering and shuffling was heard as they retreated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara sat up abruptly. "What the?" Raising her hands and trying to grope for something other than the tent that seemed to be plastered to her.  
  
Grissom raised an amused eyebrow and watched her futile attempts to find the door. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention, but it didn't work. He chuckled and pulled her back by the waist. She landed on her back with her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Something you forgetting?" He motioned his hand over her body.  
  
"Would help?" She agreed seeing herself in nothing but her panties.  
  
Grissom pushed himself up on his elbow and looked over her. "Help who?"  
  
She smiled and pulled his head down to her and devoured his lips in a strong deep kiss. "Hmmm. Morning." She murmured and giggled as his fingers tickled her sides.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, that didn't have the desired affect." Brian said tapping his foot on the log and staring at the collapsed tent.  
  
Albert laughed. "That would depend if it was the inside or the outside you wanted to have the affect." Brian play punched Albert's arm and joined in with the laughter. 


	6. Chapter 11&12

Chapter 11  
  
"Griss?" Sara's nails scrapped down his chest making him shiver.  
  
"Mmmm?" His mumbled reply came from somewhere by her shoulder. He turned his head and kissed it. "What wrong?"  
  
Sara lifted his hand that lay on her stomach and played with his fingers. "Just wondering if you were awake." She kissed each fingertip and then the palm before pulling his hand to her heart.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked moving to her side. His body pressed against hers as he looked down at her.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and sighed. "You're finishing college and leaving soon aren't you?"  
  
Grissom dropped his head. "How did you find out?"  
  
Sara looked at his dropped head and ran her hand through his curls. "Are you?" She asked again.  
  
He nodded but didn't look at her. "Four weeks."  
  
She turned her head to the side and took a shallow breath. "How long?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've got a job at the California coroners office." His head raised and he saw she was looking straight at him.  
  
"You were going to up and leave without telling me weren't you?" Her voice was soft, but hurt.  
  
"I would have told you?" He stressed.  
  
"Would you? I mean you didn't have any intention on talking to me before we came here and now we're here I had to ask you."  
  
Grissom brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "I'd take you with me, but you've got to finish college." She nodded and turned into his hand that cupped her cheek. "I'll write and I'll visit. I won't leave you Sara."  
  
She reached up and traced his lips. "You'd better." Grissom gave a weak smile and kissed her slowly.  
  
"I will."  
  
WEDNESDAY MORNING  
  
"What happened to their tent?" Nick asked staring at what use to be Sara and Grissom's tent.  
  
"A little accident." Albert offered.  
  
Brian patted Albert back and agreed. "A little accident indeed."  
  
Catherine and Jim stood at their tent and followed everyone's attentions and burst out laughing. "Oh good one." Catherine cheered.  
  
WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON  
  
The day was hot once again and everyone including Brian and Grissom was swimming. Albert was talking to Sara while Nick, Greg and Brian played an adapted version of 'piggy in the middle' with a tennis ball. Catherine and Jim were watching on the sidelines and cheering Greg on who was at present the unfortunate piggy.  
  
Grissom swam up to Albert and Sara. "CSI?" Albert asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara replied. Grissom swam behind her and listened.  
  
"You've applied for San Francisco's crime lab?" Albert asked trying to understand.  
  
"No, a professor applied, I haven't decided."  
  
Grissom moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You should take it."  
  
Sara lowered her head and sighed. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Why not?" Albert asked. "You're really good at it Sara, try it." He tried to encourage her, but she seemed confused in what she wanted to do next.  
  
Grissom kissed her neck and rest his chin on her shoulder. "It's up to you, but I think you should go for it."  
  
She turned in his arms and smiled. "Ok, but only because you think I can do it. You're the more experienced criminalist student Griss not me. So I'll think about it and sort it out when we get back."  
  
He nodded. "I know you can do it." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.  
  
Albert smiled and splashed them. "Come on. Let's see if we can drown the others." He suggested.  
  
"Ooh, I like that idea." Sara grinned and gave Grissom a quick kiss before pulling away.  
  
WEDNESDAY EVENING  
  
Nick and Greg had dragged their sleeping bags out to the fire and crawled into them. Brian and Al did the same, while Catherine and Jim stayed in their tent. Sara and Grissom were sitting outside their tent discussing whether or not to join the others. Coming to a conclusion. Grissom dragged the sleeping bag out to the fire on the side with Al and Brian. Grissom opened it and climbed in. Sara handed him two pillows and slid into the bag with him. Greg and Nick were gazing at the stars and pointing out the different constellations. Brian was dozing and Al was grinning at the two lovebirds.  
  
Sara pressed her back to Grissom's chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist, softly stroking the soft skin under her T-shirt. His other arm cradled Sara's head as his rest against hers. Sara looked up at the sky and spotted a shooting star. "Ooh, shooting star." She cooed.  
  
Grissom smiled and leaned into her to whisper. "Make a wish."  
  
Raising a playful eyebrow at him over her shoulder, she looked up at the sky and made her wish. "Didn't think you were into that sort of thing Griss."  
  
Grissom shrugged the best he could in the position he was in and smiled down at her. "Only with you." He kissed her neck and looked at the others who were staring at them, all but Al. "What?" He asked feigning innocence.  
  
Sara pulled up the sleeping bag to hide her red face. Nick and Greg exchanged confused looks while Brian turned onto his side and grinned at them. "Very sneaky guys." Nick said flatly.  
  
Greg nodded. "How long have you to been sleeping in one sleeping bag?" His serious face turned into a full-blown grin as he waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Grissom groaned and dropped his head into Sara's hair. "Not very observant are you Nick, Greg?" Sara's voice was muffled beneath the sleeping bag. She turned onto her back and looked up as Grissom's head raised. "And they call themselves criminalist student's." Grissom chuckled and lowered his head to kiss her slowly.  
  
"Err guys? We're still here you know?" Brian laughed and turned up to the sky before closing his eyes.  
  
Grissom smiled against Sara's mouth and ran his hand slowly, tenderly down her thigh. Sara's breath caught in her throat as she grasped his hand and squeezed it. Moving to his ear she whispered. "Behave, not in front of the kids." His hand caressed hers softly as he traced a line up her palm to her elbow and chuckled. Sara pulled him closer and closed her eyes against his warmth.  
  
"Cath and Jim are so gonna freak out in the morning." Nick said into the night.  
  
"Yeah. We knew something before either of them. It's going to be so cool teasing them." Greg added.  
  
THURSDAY MORNING  
  
Grissom had rolled onto his back in the night and Sara had sprawled over him. Her hands held his jumper tightly as her head lay in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Her breath was tickling his skin, but he didn't mind. The sensation was soothing.  
  
Brian was half hanging out his sleeping bag as was Greg and Nick was curled up in a ball. Al was sitting watching the ashes burn their final light and listened to the birds and other forest animals as they begin to wake up. The sun shone down and his head turned to the two huddled together. He watched them for a few minutes, they didn't move or make a sound as they held each other close in sleep. Jim and Catherine's tent got his attention when it made a strange creaking soon and an almost silent snap, but nothing happened.  
  
About three minutes later he heard a sneeze, then followed by two more distinct sounds, one Catherine's and the other Jim's. Al raised a curious eyebrow and sat up to watch the whole tent shake and then heard shuffling along with several more sneezes.  
  
Sara and Grissom stirred. Grissom heard the sneezing and couldn't keep the laughter at bay. He pulled Sara to him and laughed into her shirt as her hands pushed on his shoulders. She looked up at Al and grinned. "Morning." She said wistfully and looked down at the bright blues looking up at her. She smiled and wiped the joyful tear away. "And you thought it wouldn't work."  
  
More sneezing followed by groaning and cursing was heard and Sara giggled making Grissom chuckle at the shaking her body made against him. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure about the sneezing powder, although the little mechanism you put together was ingenious." Sara made a small bow with her head and kissed him softly.  
  
Jim and Catherine came out of their tent sneezing constantly and padded over to the others. "Some sort of powder was in this salt pot and its contents is all over the place. Nick?" Catherine light kicked him and he looked up at her.  
  
"What? It wasn't me whatever it was." He turned over and fell back to sleep.  
  
Greg shook his head. "I stick to the itching powder."  
  
Catherine and Jim looked at the others and glared. "Who was it?" Catherine demanded.  
  
Brian ignored them and Al pursed his lips and looked to the two hiding. Catherine followed his gaze and gaped. "Gil Grissom I can't believe - SNEEZE - you'd do such a thing." She sneezed as she approached him.  
  
Grissom gripped the edges of the bag as she tried to pull it off him. "Cath, hey, stop it." He laughed. Sara snickered as she wiggled herself down to his stomach and placed a soft kiss on it. Grissom sucked in a breath and Catherine smirked at him. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He squeaked out as he frantically groped for Sara's hand rubbing his lower regions.  
  
"Where's - SNEEZE - Sara?" Jim asked amused as Grissom's eyes widened and he shrugged. "I see."  
  
Catherine grinned and sat down next to Grissom. "Bit hot in there huh?" - SNEEZE -  
  
"Why'd you say that?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh no reason, just - SNEEZE - it's a hot day and you're going incredibly red." Catherine looked down at the bag as it started shaking and laughter muffled through the sides.  
  
"Not hot, just. . erm. . yeah maybe hot, not sure." He fluster as Sara laid her head on his stomach and sighed. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
THURSDAY - HOME  
  
The car journey back home was quiet. Those in the truck were sleeping while Nick drove and Grissom was staring out the jeep window watching the rain pound down. The noise was loud and the radio was barely heard so when Sara turned it off he didn't notice. She looked at him from time to time and noticed him looking off into space. She drove in silence, not wanting to bring up the inevitable and risk him never speaking to her again because he's thought about the past week and realised it was a mistake. He was going away soon and he still hadn't spoken that much about it.  
  
Pulling up to Grissom's house two hours later. She turned the engine off and watched the others drive off and head home. Grissom didn't make a move; he just sat there looking at his hands. Sara glanced at him and climbed out into the slight drizzle of rain. She pulled out his bag and leaned against the car as he got out. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you at college." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." He reached up pushing her damp hair over her shoulder and cupping her face. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Sara covered his hand and turned her head to place a soft kiss in his palm. "It's ok." She shrugged sadly and turned away.  
  
Grissom watched her drive away. His heart breaking in two. He can't, he's going away, she won't wait, and she's got so much ahead of her. He couldn't hold her back. His head dropped as her car turned the corner and he let out a shaky breath to inhale a just as shaky one.  
  
He stood in the rain on the path in front of his house staring at the empty space he just created because he was too stupid to give in and let himself be happy. Turning towards the building he left the street and settled down to sleep his pain away.  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
Grissom stood at the airport waiting for his flight to be called. He was just about to board when he heard his name.  
  
"GRISSOM!" He turned and smiled as she ran towards him. "Griss!" She stood a few feet from him breathing heavily. "Couldn't let you go without saying goodbye."  
  
Grissom ducked his head and shook it. "I was hoping you'd come."  
  
Sara took a step closer and smiled. Grissom pulled her to him fiercely and wrapped his arms around her. "God I'm going to miss you so much." She sobbed into his neck.  
  
"I'll miss you too." He rubbed her back softly, feeling her heat through her shirt. "I'll write, promise."  
  
She kissed his neck and squeezed him to her. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know, but I have to." Grissom's flight was called again. He pulled back and kissed her desperately. His hands caressed her back as her fingers tangled in his curls. The last call for his flight was heard and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and slowed the kiss. Their breathing was heavy as they leaned their heads together. "Don't forget me."  
  
"Never." She whispered and let him pull away slowly. Her tears poured down her cheeks as she watched him board his flight and made her way to the window to watch his flight leave the runway. Sara sat in the departure lounge well after he left and didn't leave until after the rush was over and the airport was quiet.  
  
When she got home she found a letter on the table by the door. Opening it she smiled at the familiar handwriting.  
  
I hope you get this Sara.  
  
I'm going to miss you more than you know. I'm sorry for pulling away and hurting you, but I was going away. I should have told you and not let it get so fair, but I don't regret what happened between us, never will. I'll treasure our time together and when I'm feeling down or alone I will think of you and our time at the lake. I'll write and visit.  
  
Get through college and live life, don't take crap from no one and be yourself. You're going to be a great criminalist. One of the best.  
  
Griss  
  
Sara folded the letter neatly and placed it back into the envelope. She held it over her heart and let a single tear fall onto the white packet. He was her friend and life long soul mate. One day, maybe in years to come, that they would find each other and just maybe start that life they both want.  
  
THE END  
  
(I love romance, I'm such a sucker for it. Wanna make it a trilogy? Oh go on then.) 


End file.
